


[podfic] the way love goes

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other, Pansexual Alexis Rose, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pride, Supportive Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: The first Pride event that Alexis goes to after she begins her first queer relationship with Twyla.(A podfic of singsongsung’s fic “the way love goes”)
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands (mentioned), Patrick Brewer/David Rose (mentioned)
Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[podfic] the way love goes

**Text:** [the way love goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718748)

 **Author:** [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung)

 **Reader:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Cover Art:** [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin)

 **Length:** 6:32

 **Intro Music:** [U Wear it Well by RuPaul](https://youtu.be/kuzHxo5weFU)

 **Closing Music:** [Sissy That Walk by RuPaul](https://youtu.be/ut8SDGBbSC0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to singsongsung for your beautiful words. Thanks to Amanita_Fierce and GodOfLaundryBaskets for including me in this lovely series. Thanks to all of you for listening! 
> 
> I am still new to podfics and I am open to all feedback. I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
